ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
No Strings on Me
No Strings on Me is the fourth movie in the Samurai Tales series. Story Samurai, Bolt and Root are walking by a lake, their log cabin house in the distance. Samurai: Ah, this is lovely! Nothing but nature all around us! Bolt: Yeah. Though, I do miss seeing people besides family. Everyone needs a little social interaction, even you. Root: Me Root. Bolt: Agreed there. Root: (Angry) Me Root! Root turns to the lake, as the water parts down the middle. Galactic Gladiator, a Celestialsapien with armor and flaming black hair floats out, and towards them. Bolt moves in front of Samurai, who pushes him out of the way. Samurai: I can handle myself. Even if it is a Celestialsapien. Bolt: If you say so. But, I don’t like this. Bolt shoots a stream of lightning at Galactic Gladiator, doing no harm. Galactic Gladiator dashes forward, going to punch Bolt. The image of Kickin Hawk flashes in Samurai’s head, as she does a leg swipe, deflecting the fist. Galactic Gladiator’s speed causes it to crash into the ground to the side of Bolt, him leaping back. Root digs his roots into the ground, as large vines break out of the ground, wrapping around Galactic Gladiator. Gladiator stands up, as if unaffected by the vines. Gladiator dashes out of the vines, appearing and grabbing Root on the shoulder. Root: (In pain) Me Root! Root’s body turns to stone, Samurai terrified. Samurai: (Monotone) Root! Bolt: Stay away from the hands! Samurai: Don’t need to tell me twice! Gladiator lunges towards Bolt, who bends backwards, his head making it to the ground. Samurai leaps into the air, going for a spinning kick, striking Gladiator’s head. He doesn’t budge, as he looks at Samurai, reaching for her leg with his hand. Bolt: Keep your hands off her! Bolt recoils back up, Gladiator grabbing his head instead of her leg. He has the face of determination, as he turns to stone. Samurai: Bolt! You! I hope you’re ready for the consequences. The image of Alien X forms in Samurai’s head, as Alien X splits into two, Bellicus and Serena. The image of Serena appears in Samurai’s left eye, while Bellicus is in her right eye. Serena: Well! A Celestialsapien! That doesn’t happen everyday. Gladiator dashes at Samurai, who barely dodges. Gladiator flies past, Samurai spinning to keep her eyes on it. Bellicus: And the most decisive one I’ve ever seen. Although, that marking on his arm worries me. Gladiator lunges at Samurai, her dodging again. On Gladiator’s right arm is the Grimleal tattoo, being six purple eyes in the shape of a V. Serena: What do you suggest? Bellicus: An immediate extraction. Samurai: What?! No! We need to save Root and Bolt! Serena: Sorry, but this is a priority. A cosmic portal opens, sucking Samurai in. She screams in defiance as she goes, as the portal closes. Galactic Gladiator sticks his hand in the way, preventing the portal from closing completely. Gladiator: (With deep male and crazy female voice) Run all you want. Fall into place for my plan. End Scene Kairi walks along the beach of the Destiny Islands, zoning out into the distance. A portal opens into the sky, as someone falls out of it, hitting the ocean. Kairi: That, was exactly like, Kairi smiles as she runs out to the water, her body transforming. She turns into Jetray, as she flies out to sea. Samurai begins to sink, as the image of Ripjaws flashes in her head. She gasps for breath, as she begins to swim towards the surface. She makes it, and climbs onto a raft floating nearby. Gladiator is in the air, his hand glowing. Something forms in the water, as Ursula comes out of the ocean, at an enlarged size. Ursula: Well, well. A tasty little morsel for me. Ursula motions a tentacle at Samurai, who leaps into the air at it, biting into it. Ursula screams in pain, flailing the tentacle and launching Samurai up into the air. Samurai dives back down, catching onto Ursula. Ursula: Insolent little fool! Ursula swats Samurai away, her landing onto the raft. Ursula gets ready to attack, when she’s struck by a neuroshock. Ursula recoils back, as Jetray flies in. Samurai looks at her confused. Jetray: Ursula. Can’t say I’m happy to see you. Ursula: The girl with John. How appropriate. I will take my revenge on you! Ursula swings a tentacle at Jetray, as she transforms into Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze catches the tentacle with telekinesis, flinging it to the side. Samurai holds her hand into the air, the image of Royal NiGHTS flashing through her head. She fires a dream ray, blasting Ursula. Ursula screams, as her body breaks away into dream dust. Xylofreeze: Wow, you’ve got some tricks up your sleeves there! Samurai looks into the distance, not noticing. Xylofreeze taps Samurai on the shoulder, getting her attention. Xylofreeze: Hey. Who are you? Samurai: Samurai. Who are you? Xylofreeze reverts. Kairi: Name’s Kairi. I can transform into Samurai: Different aliens. I’ve met another like that. Samurai looks up to the sky, seeing Gladiator in a wormhole in the sky. Samurai: Goodbye. Samurai glows with a dream aura, flying up after Gladiator. Kairi: Wait! Samurai doesn’t stop, as Kairi sighs. Kairi: What is it with her? Is she deaf or something? Samurai makes it to the wormhole, Gladiator floating out of the portal. He goes to punch Samurai, who extends the barrier, which hardens and blocks Gladiator’s attack. Gladiator goes around Samurai, who spins around just as fast. Gladiator makes it and grabs Samurai, her starting to turn to stone. Her dream aura slows the process down, though it doesn’t stop it. Will-o-Wisp flies into Samurai, infusing her with mana. The mana causes the stone to break off, causing a reaction. Samurai: What?! Will-o-Wisp:'' Don’t worry. I’m here to help!'' Samurai: Ew! No! Get out of my head! I only let one person in my head now, and this thing killed him! Samurai increases the level of her dream power, as it taps into Gladiator’s power. It causes another wormhole, which sucks them in. End Scene The wormhole opens up in Radiant Garden, dumping Samurai and Gladiator in the square. Gladiator gets up first, disappearing as if turning invisible. Samurai screams in disgust, as her hands glow with dream aura. She grabs her head, pulling Will-o-Wisp out of her head. She throws Will-o-Wisp, her bouncing off the ground. Will-o-Wisp reverts. Kairi: Hey, what’s your problem?! I’m just trying to help! Samurai: I don’t want help. I can handle myself. Kairi: Sure. You would be stone if I didn’t help you. Samurai: Well, at least I’d be with him. Kairi: For someone who doesn’t want help, you seem overly dependent on him. Samurai’s face is expressionless, as she turns away. She closes her eyes, as the image of Wildmutt flashes through her head. She sniffs the air, picking up Gladiator’s trail. She runs after it, Kairi sighing. Kairi: Too bad John installed a sense of righteousness in me. Not like he needed to anyway. Some kids are playing with a frisbee, as an energy arrow hits it, causing it to explode. The kids scream, as Braig, the somebody of Xigbar, is on a roof. He sports the Organization’s cloak, looking exactly the same as Xigbar. Braig: Ugh. I miss being the second in command of the most terrible organization this universe has ever seen. Now, wanted criminal, no influence, no purpose. Ugh! Braig lies down on the roof, gazing at the sky. Braig: Might as well just go elsewhere. Gladiator: I can assist with that. Braig gets up in an instant, aiming his Arrowguns at Gladiator. Braig: A Celestialsapien? Gladiator: There are few in this dimension who know what I am. Braig: Oh, I know all about these alien forms, and pulling strings. Which are you, mastermind or master puppet? Gladiator: I could kill you for that. Braig: (Walking towards Gladiator) Go ahead. I’ve got nothing to live for, anyway. Xehanort never came back. Kill me, and you won’t be able to use me for whatever you need me for. Gladiator: I need you, to take me to the world where memories are unstable. They can be rewritten, in the blink of an eye. Braig: Ah! Castle Oblivion! That is the place you seek. Though, why use such mundane tactics? (He gets in Gladiator’s face.) With your omnipotent powers, you could just, read my mind, or even find out another way. You don’t need me, or do you? Gladiator: Assist me, and you will have a purpose again. Braig: Heh. Well, why didn’t you just say so? Deal. Also, you have a follower. Braig sidesteps, firing energy arrows at Samurai. She flips to the side, landing on all fours. She charges and lunges at Braig, who fires another shot, hitting Samurai in the right shoulder. She drops, clenching it. Samurai: Agh! Braig kicks Samurai over to her back, pointing the Arrowgun at her chest. Braig: Well, well. What should I do with this one? Gladiator: Leave her. She is insignificant. Take me to this, Castle Oblivion. Braig: (Cocking back his Arrowgun) Castle Oblivion it is. Braig walks away, grabbing Gladiator, grabbing his shoulder. He opens a portal, teleporting away. Samurai sits up, moaning. Samurai: Agh! Real smooth. Kairi makes it onto the roof, heading over to Samurai. Kairi: Let me see that. Samurai: No! I don’t want your help! Kairi: Well, I stopped asking. Kairi forces Samurai’s hand away, as she transforms into Granodite. She uses her mana to heal Samurai’s wound. Samurai: They’re heading to Castle Oblivion. You know where that is? Granodite: Yeah, I do. (She looks quizzingly) They? Samurai: The Celestialsapien, and an eye patch guy with a bow gun or something. Granodite: Xigbar. I thought they were all destroyed. Samurai: With permission, will you, (Sighs) take me to this castle? Granodite: Oh, if I go, then I’ll do more than take you there. I’ll be joining you in your fight. Samurai: (Scoffs) Fine. I won’t like it, though. End Scene Galactic Gladiator and Braig appear in front of Castle Oblivion, on the trail leading up to it. Braig: Here we are! A dump of a castle! Don’t know what you want with it, though. Gladiator: Are you familiar with what it used to be? Braig: Yeah, the Land of Departure. The old man said there used to be Keyblade warriors here. Gladiator: The powers of Castle Oblivion, is due to what was locked away at the Land of Departure. Braig: Huh. You have a way to revert the place? Since it seems like you’re flying with limited power use. Gladiator touches his hand to the ground, his Grimleal tattoo glowing. The world glows that purple color, as the world transforms. They stand in front of a large yellow castle, as Gladiator heads inside. Braig: Definetely not boring. Granodite and Samurai teleport in front of the castle, Granodite reverting. Kairi: What? This, isn’t Castle Oblivion. It’s the right location, but, Samurai takes off running, having not been facing Kairi. Kairi groans, as she runs off after her. Gladiator makes it to a throne room, where a girl is sitting on the throne. She has blond hair, and is wearing a white dress. She is in a trance like state, as she begins to stir. Naminé: Huh? Where, (Gasps) No! Gladiator: Yes. You are awake now, Naminé, witch who manipulates memories. I come to seek your power. Naminé: Whatever you want, I refuse. He, he said that I would never have my powers abused again! Gladiator: Who? The Time traveling menace Paradox? He say that if you were sealed away, you couldn’t hurt anyone? Braig: Your powers, us at the Organization, used it to manipulate and alter the memories of some, individuals. I suppose that you needed her directly for your purposes. Gladiator: You shall alter the mind of the alternate personas, to ensure they obey me. Naminé: You? Not being the starry guy, but, Behind Gladiator, Puppet Master becomes visible, having disabled an invisibility feature from her mask. Puppet Master: (With deep male and crazy female voice) You got me. Now, you will obey me. Or, I will take what I desire. Puppet Master raises her hand, choking Naminé with a string, lifting her off the ground. Puppet Master: Now, what is your choice, dear? Braig: Okay, it doesn’t look like you need me anymore. I may be bored, but I can still sense bad crazy. Puppet Master catches Braig in strings, but he just smiles. Braig teleports away, being free. Kairi and Samurai arrive, seeing Puppet Master and Naminé. Kairi: Who are they? Samurai: Don’t care. I’m taking them all out. The image of Brainstorm flashes in Samurai’s head, as she points her fingers at Puppet Master, firing lightning from them. Puppet Master moves Gladiator in front of her, then launches him forward. Samurai: Kairi! I’ll distract them! Kairi: Oh, now you’re letting me in your head. Kairi transforms into Blaze Spear, as she runs forward. Puppet Master intercepts her with Gladiator, Blaze Spear ducking under his hand swipe. Blaze Spear spirals at Gladiator, but is deflected off him. Samurai catches Gladiator in lightning, lifting him up. Blaze Spear dashes at Puppet Master, her twitching her finger. Blaze Spear is diverted off, charging at Naminé. Blaze Spear: Hey! I don’t want to go this way! Samurai! Help! Samurai: (Groans) Why did I agree to let you help me? Naminé flinches in fear, holding her arms up. Naminé: Stay away! Blaze Spear’s eyes widen from an impact, as she falls over, reverting and going limp. Samurai listens for her mind, but it is silent. Samurai: Kairi?! What did you do to her? Puppet Master: Naminé, this one plans to harm you as well, just like that other one! I need you to bypass Galactic Gladiator’s alternate personas, so I can gain access to his full power! Only then can I use him to destroy your enemies! Naminé: No, it isn’t right. She, she wasn’t trying to Samurai: Naminé! She’s trying to control you! Naminé: Ah! (She grabs her head) She’s in my head! Puppet Master: You have a link, then! Wipe her out! Naminé releases her power, as Samurai’s face goes blank. She drops, falling to the floor. Naminé looks terrified, as Puppet Master laughs. Puppet Master: Yes! Now, finish it! Give me complete control of Galactic Gladiator, and I will free you. Naminé: I don’t want to be free. I want to ensure that I can’t hurt anyone else. Puppet Master: It’s too late for that. You’ve already destroyed their minds. Kairi stands up, Puppet Master’s eyes widening. Puppet Master: (In astonishment) But, no! You should be nothing but a puppet now! Kairi: (With Xion’s voice) I was always a puppet. But Kairi isn’t. A mana aura forms around Kairi, having the appearance of Xion. The aura transforms into Granodite, coming off Kairi, letting her fall back down. Granodite fires a mana blast at Puppet Master, her using Gladiator to block it. Gladiator then lunges forward, grabbing Granodite by the arm. The arm turns to stone, as Granodite severs the arm, her floating back. Her arm doesn’t regenerate, as she fires another mana blast. Gladiator takes it, flying after Granodite. Puppet Master: Run all you like. You can’t escape me! Gladiator grabs Granodite by the throat, her beginning to turn to stone. Then, time stops, Granodite looking around, confused. Granodite: What? Captain Jack appears, moving Gladiator’s hand off Granodite’s throat. They both fall to the floor, Granodite reverting. Xion: Who, are you? Jack: Captain Jack. I appreciate all that you’ve done, but you can leave the rest to me. I’ll get this straightened out. Xion: Can you fix it? Her mind? Jack: That and more. Your Somebody is in good hands. Xion: You better hold good to your word. Xion breaks into light, enveloping Kairi. Jack restores time to normal, as he blasts Kairi and Samurai with a time ray. Puppet Master regains her senses, infuriated. Puppet Master: (Angrily) Jack! Jack: Puppet Master! Looking as psychotic as ever. Kairi and Samurai get up, looking dazed. Samurai: Jack? You’re alive?! Jack: Yes. And I brought some friends. A lightning bolt flies at Puppet Master, who blocks it with Gladiator. Bolt and Root walk in, Samurai almost in tears. Samurai: Bolt! Root! Root: Me Root. Kairi: Is that him? Naminé: Wha? Jack: Hello, Naminé. Paradox sends his regards. Naminé: You, know Paradox? Puppet Master: Enough of this! It’s time for you all to die! Samurai: Bolt! Let Kairi in! Bolt: Who? Oh, okay. Kairi girl, can you hear me? Kairi: Crystal clear. Puppet Master has Gladiator fly at them, as Jack gets in his path, catching him. Kairi: Wait, that’s your plan? Bolt: That’s it. Let’s give her what she wants. Root, give us a smokescreen! Root throws seed bombs, releasing a gas, enveloping the room. Jack pushes Gladiator back, as he teleports away. Jack re-appears behind Naminé, as Puppet Master is focused in front of her. Jack: (Whispering) Here’s the plan. Kairi transforms into Light Cream, hopping forward. The hop releases a shockwave, getting Puppet Master’s attention. She positions Gladiator right in Light Cream’s path, reaching for her. Light Cream hops in the opposite direction, dodging and striking him with a shockwave. The image of Feedback flashes in Samurai’s mind, as Bolt grabs her shoulder, her winching. Bolt: What’s wrong? Samurai: Injury to the shoulder. Just, keep going. Bolt releases electricity, as Samurai absorbs it. She fires an electric blast, hitting Gladiator. Gladiator goes down at her, as Samurai runs forward to dodge, getting in between Gladiator and Puppet Master. Samurai absorbs the strings, cutting them off of Gladiator. Gladiator stops and levitates, as Puppet Master pulls on her strings, trying to sever them from Samurai. Samurai: You’re not going anywhere. Puppet Master: No! I will destroy you! Samurai: If you said something, I couldn’t tell. Your mask is blocking your lips. Puppet Master takes off her mask, revealing her burned face. Puppet Master: (Female voice only) I said, I will destroy you! Naminé: You sure about that? Puppet Master turns, seeing Naminé focusing. Gladiator’s mind is affected, as he turns towards Puppet Master. Puppet Master: That’s the opposite of what I wanted! Naminé: True. But now, the Galactic Gladiator has his personalities unlocked. Puppet Master is sucked into a portal, being in the dimension of the personas. Two green masks, a male and female one, appear before her. Spartacus: We’re free! We are actually free! Medusa: Yeah. So what? It’s not like it’s going to last. I mean, he is here to stop us. Paradox’s little errand boy! Puppet Master: Yes, destroy Jack and all his accomplices! He will have you back in chains if you don’t! Spartacus: Oh, shut up! Medusa: Now, now. Let the monster speak. Besides, don’t you mean he’ll have us in strings? Puppet Master: I, I only used those strings to Spartacus: Stuff it. You may serve the Fell One as well, but we serve no other than It. I motion that we toss this wench away like a rag doll! Medusa: Seconded. A portal opens behind Puppet Master, devil hands reaching out and grabbing her. She struggles and resists, but is pulled into the void. Puppet Master: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Back at the Land of Departure, Jack reverses time on Galactic Gladiator, resealing the personalities. Jack: Whew! That’s all done, then! Bolt: What is this guy? Jack: A prisoner. You guys fought Maltruant before. Well, this was one of the strongest warriors on his side, the Galactic Gladiator. After Maltruant lost the Time War, his personalities were sealed, to ensure that his powers could never be used again. Kairi: That’s a relief. He won’t be able to hurt anyone else. Root: Me Root. Jack: I’ll take all of you home. Including you, Kairi. Kairi: Thanks. Samurai: Uh, Samurai looks timid and anxious. Samurai: You helped me, even when I didn’t want or need you. Honestly, you were completely in the way. Bolt: Samurai. Samurai: But, you helped, so, uh, thanks. Kairi: (Smiling) My pleasure! I hope to see you again soon! Samurai: Keep hoping. Jack opens a portal, everyone going through. Characters * Samurai * Bolt * Root * Kairi * Captain Jack * Naminé Villains * Galactic Gladiator * Puppet Master * Braig Aliens Used By Samurai * Kickin Hawk * Alien X * Ripjaws * Royal NiGHTS * Wildmutt * Brainstorm * Feedback By Kairi * Jetray * Xylofreeze * Will-o-Wisp * Granodite * Blaze Spear * Light Cream By Xion * Granodite Trivia * This episode is based off a fanon con entry Strings on Me, where the events were depicted as a puppet show. * This is a crossover between Samurai Tales and Kingdom Hearts, with Kairi appearing. * This occurs before the dimensions are destroyed in John Smith 10: Omniverse. * Samurai learns that Jack is alive. * This movie includes Naminé, a character that wasn't able to fit into the John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts storyline. * This is the first Samurai Tales movie to not debut in a Fanon con. It is based off a movie that appeared in fanon con, however. * This is the first Samurai Tales movie to not feature Proctor Servantis. Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68: Movies Category:Samurai Tales Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Earth-68: Puppet Master saga